The Forever Hearts Talkshow: Sakura Fest Special
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: A sequel to the original version by Hana-chan. This is the first episode of the anime talkshow. Enjoy!
1. Here we go!

It was a lovely March night. In the _Forever Hearts _talkshow, the stage was fully decorated with sakura blossoms. All of the audiences were really excited because the show that night was a special.

From the two sides of the stage, walked out two hosts of the show, and they were, obviously, two characters from two different anime series.

"Good evening everyone." - Said one. - "I'm Umino Iruka and this is my co-host Tendo Soun. We hope all of you are dressed in your best kimonos and have the most cheerful smiles on your faces, because tonight, in the beautiful color of sakura blossoms, let us welcome the guests of tonight's show: My beloved former students from the Ninja Academy, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata!"

From one side of the stage, walked out two said teenagers fine dressed in kimonos, holding hands. The audiences gave an "aww".

"Umino-kun, let's not forget _my _students from the Anything-Goes Martial Arts Dojo: Tendo Akane and Saotome Ranma!"

After his loud announcement, the two martial artists - also dressed in kimonos - walked out onto the stage, hand in hand. Another "aww" from the audiences before a booming round of applause.

"Now, the guests please take your seats. Let the show begin!" - Said Iruka.


	2. Singing

**So, for this chapter, I suggest you listen to the Japanese folk song Sakura Sakura and then imagine it being sung in a high-pitched, cute voice!**

"So, everyone, I have a question for all of you." - Said Soun.

"What is it?" - Replied the four guests.

"Say, since it's the sakura festival, can anyone of you sing a song about spring?"

The guests stared at each other wonderingly.

"I know, I know! Let Hinata-chan do it!" - Naruto suggested.

"That's great! Everyone, Hinata will sing us a song!" - Said Iruka. The audiences gave a round of applause.

The blue-haired Hyuga blankly stared at the audiences, and then at her companies. She then struggled to speak: "Okay... Here we go..."

She then started turning her sweet voice into the melody:

"_Sakura, sakura_

_Yayoi no sora wa, mi watasu kagiri._

_Kasumi ka, kumo ka, nioi zo izuru._

_Izaya, izaya, mini yukan._"

After the song, the audiences, the host and her companies clapped and gave cheers. Ranma said: "That's totally great! You sing better than Akane!"

The latter gave an angry response: "I HEARD THAT! _RANMA NO BAKA!_" and then furiously banged Ranma's head with the couch that she had been sitting on.

"Akane..." - Ranma whimpered under the heavy couch. - "You're so uncute!"

"Don't worry people. Ranma-kun is okay!" - Soun then tried to comfort the audiences.


	3. Akane's Cookies and Fainting Hinata

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Ranma is alright, you see!" - Said Iruka as Ranma returned to his seat next to Akane with a piping-hot mood. - "Now, next question for you: What does spring mean to each of you?"

Naruto answered first: "Of course, spring means ramen discounts in the Ichiraku Ramen!"

A burst of laughter from the audiences. Tendo Soun literally rolled onto the floor laughing.

"Tendo-sama, we're on live TV so you should behave yourself." - Said Iruka. - "Alright, Naruto is such a ramen lover! What do other people think?"

"Um... I..." - Hinata spoke with struggle. - "I... I... I love festivals! And I love... takoyaki... too!"

"Sounds interesting."

"I actually prefer the Chinese New Year festival though." - Said Ranma. - "To me, spring is lovely, except for some crazy fans who kept chasing me down all the time, such as..."

Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Shampoo riding a bike jumped out from nowhere and hit his head.

"Aiyaa! Shampoo make cookie for Ranma! Ranma eat it yes?" - Asked the Chinese girl.

After her fancy entrance, Hinata got scared and hid behind Naruto.

"Hey, Ranma." - Akane slowly approached the pig-tailed guy after Shampoo got off his back. - "You like cookies, right? Then how about you try mine! By the way," - She then turned to her other two companies. - "Naruto, Hinata, why don't you try some of the cookies I made?"

After that question of Akane, Shampoo didn't feel the need to stay any longer in the show, so she silently left the stage. Akane then gave the cookies to Naruto, Hinata and Ranma.

Ranma refused to receive her cookies, so Akane fiercely hit Ranma with a table.

"_Baka_! If you don't like it, maybe Naruto and Hinata will like it then! Perhaps those two are not as stupid as you are!" - Said the short-tempered girl.

The two ninjas then had a bite at one of Akane's cookies. A few seconds later, Naruto stiffened like a statue, while Hinata fainted.

Audiences screamed.

"Okay, calm down people." - Iruka then shouted: "Security! Pickup Hyuga Hinata now!"


	4. Water: Better than Sexy no Jutsu

A few minutes later, Hinata walked back on stage, well and happy. Naruto also recovered from his cookie suffering. He then told Iruka: "Iruka-sensei, that cookie makes me feel so thirsty. Can you get me some water?"

Iruka, being overly caring for his students, said: "Oh sure... let me get some for you." He then left the stage. A moment later, he came back in with a glass filled with water.

"Naruto, here you gooooo..."

He suddenly tripped over. The glass of water flew out of his hand and the water spilled all over Ranma. As Iruka stood up and saw Ranma in his female form, he suddenly had a blasting nosebleed and fainted, just like Hinata a few minutes before.

"Uh oh, security!" - Tendo Soun called. - "Pickup Umino Iruka!"

As soon as the _jounin _was carried backstage by the security guards, Naruto questioned Ranma: "Wow, that's so totally cool! You just got splashed with water and you turned into this sexy girl! You surpassed my _Sexy no Jutsu_!"

"Yeah... It was a curse... And it was totally great, that is... It brought a lot of _happiness_." - Ranma gave a bitter response as the image of Kuno Tatewaki quickly overwhelmed her mind.


	5. My Technique is Better than Yours

Tendo Soun went backstage and quickly returned with a hot water kettle in his hand. He poured the water onto Ranma, making her return to his male form.

"Alright, the problem is solved! Umino-kun shall return soon! Now let's have some questions from the audiences, shall we?" - Soun said as he walked up to the aisle and gave his mic to a little boy.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san, I have a question for you two: Can you explain the chakra and jutsu thingy, cuz I wanna know!" - Said the young boy.

"Okay, we have the first question from a young audience!" - Soun walked back to the stage. - "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, can you let everyone know the answer?"

"Um... Okay... I'll explain to you..." - Hinata started. - "Ch... Chakra... um... comes from... the energy... which you get... through experience and training... and the body energy... extracted from every cell of the body... and mixed together. Therefore... ninjas are able to... use the energy... ah... um... for techniques... by performing... hand seals. Naruto-kun..." - She turned to the blonde guy. - "Can you... um... demonstrate?"

"Of course, Hinata-chan! Here goes! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" - In a flash, hundreds of clones appeared on the stage, some are even sitting on branches of sakura trees.

"By the way, Ranma..." - Said the hyperactive ninja. - "You are an extremely skilled martial artist, aren't you? Then why don't we fight now?"

"Hmm." - Replied the pig-tailed man. - "The techniques I learned comes from ancient Chinese art, and it doesn't require chakra or hand seals stuff, however it's deadly, just to let you know. Come at me!"

"Don't be so arrogant!" - Naruto and his clones charged at Ranma at once.

"_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_!" - Ranma used his incredible fist speed to punch Naruto's clones in a flash. They dispersed within a blink of an eye.

"You..." - Naruto charged at Ranma, attempting to land a hit on him.

"Just come here. Your name is _Uzumaki _Naruto right? Then you're gonna love this!" - Ranma muttered as he and Naruto ran in a spiral direction.

At the last minute, just when Naruto was about to get him, he sent a punch upward and yelled: "_Fuuton: Hiryu Shoten Ha_!"

A vortex was formed. It destroyed the ceiling and also sent Naruto flying through the hole and into the air.

A few seconds later, Naruto fell back down onto the stage like a shooting star.

"Okay, you win, Ranma." - He muttered and tried to stand up.

**A/N: To Ranma fans: Okay, I know that Ranma's vortex technique was only called Hiryu Shoten Ha, but I though it could also be a Wind Release jutsu in Naruto, so that's how the Fuuton part was born!**


	6. I Love You, my Dear, Dear Hinata

"So, any other questions?" - Said the old man Soun. - "Oh, we have one from a gentleman here..." - He said as he gave his mic to a guy in the audiences.

"I have a question... for lovely Hinata, that is." - He said. - "My dear Hinata... will you... be my girlfriend?"

After his sudden question, the Hyuga stiffened on the stage with her eyes widened, while a girl sitting next to the guy who asked - his apparent girlfriend - yelled: "Hey, how dare you ask that white-eyed girl to be your girlfriend? You said that we will love each other forever!"

Meanwhile, Naruto shouted: "_Baka_! Don't you dare steal my Hinata-chan! I'll kill you!"

In a second, the blonde shinobi charged at the guy in the audiences. He and the guy's apparent girlfriend jumped in and attacked him at once. After the painful fight, Tendo Soun had to call the security again to pick up the _guy-who-tried-to-steal-Hinata_.


	7. Team Pervert at your Service!

A few seconds later, the _jounin _Umino Iruka walked back on stage with some cotton puff in his nose.

"_Konnichiwa minna_! I'm all fine now!" - Said the shinobi. The audiences gave a loud round of applause.

"So, any other questions? No?" - Asked Soun. Ranma raised his hand.

"Yes, Ranma-kun?"

"I wanna ask Iruka something. Say, Iruka, why the heck are you so perverted?" - The pig-tailed man glared at the said Academy instructor. The audiences soon bursted with laughter.

"Good one, Ranma!" - Naruto gave him a thumb-up. - "He and old man Hokage are total pervs!"

Another explosion of laughter from the audiences.

"He's perverted, but he's nothing compared to old man Happosai at my place. He loves stealing women's underwear!"

"No kidding? Ero-sennin Jiraiya is not any worse! He peeps at girls all the time! You should never take him to any hot springs!"

Right after he finished the last sentence, the wall behind them collapsed in an explosion. In the dust, appeared two men, one was tall and fat, the other was tiny like a gnome.

"You called us? Team Pervert at your service!" - The two men, Jiraiya and Happosai, announced in unison. Audiences applaused at the fancy entrance, while Akane and Hinata screamed.

"Grandfather Happosai! What are you doing here?" - Yelled Akane.

"Ji... Ji... Jiraiya-sama... Hi..." - Hinata trembled.


	8. Good night!

"So, everyone, meet my _master_" - Tendo Soun spitted that word out in total disgust. - "Happosai-sama, from the Anything-Goes Martial Arts dojo!"

"And meet one of the _Densetsu no Sannin_, Jiraiya!" - Said Iruka. A round of applause from the audiences.

"So, do we have any other questions?" - The two hosts shouted in unison.

No raised hands. Absolutely not, even from the guests of the show.

"If not, then today's show shall end now! We wish you a Happy New Year, everyone!" - Said Iruka. - "And don't forget to come and see fireworks tonight, at 8:00 PM!"

After that, the hosts and guests got off the stage and met with the audiences.


End file.
